Sephirah Crystals
The Sephirah Crystals, also known alternatively as "Sephira Crystals" are mysterious, supernatural and powerful crystals unknown to mankind, according to Ellen Mathers and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, all spirits within men and is apparently the source of his powers, they are given by Phantom soon after the birth of the spirit. When a human being comes to jewelry, the jewelry is then absorbed to anyone touches and transforms the person into a spirit, a example was Miku Izayoi, she was human but after having inserted the jewelry inside her by Phantom, Miku became a spirit. Ellen is implied by a Sephira c\Crystal can only be removed from the spirit which serves as its host through death. Biblical references In the Book of Genesis, the tree of life is first described in Genesis 2:9 as being planted with the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, in the midst of the Garden of Eden by Yahweh Elohim. In Genesis 3:24 Cherubims guard the way to the tree of life at the east end of the Garden. The tree of life has become the subject of much debate as to whether or not the tree of the knowledge of good and evil is the same tree. The Book of Revelation uses the'' Koine Greek phrase xylon'' four times. This phrase has been identified with the Genesis tree of life in the Ancient Greek translation of the Old Testament, which literally means wood of (the) life. The Sephira Srystals is the fruit of life coming straight from the tree of life, the crystal is the item Shepira who create beings of other world spirits such as for example or maybe even gods, the fruit of the tree of life has the power to create angels and supernatural beings capable of destroying entire universes, they are born in other dimensions and travel to other dimensions, they fall in different dimensions, such as the dimension of reality, the dimension of the apocalypse, the alternate dimension between other realities. The Tree of Life has been interpreted in various ways, but is typically considered to be a sort of map or guide to meditation, to higher awareness, and/or to the history and future of mankind. Other Media ''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' In Christian lore, the Tree of Life is one of two trees standing at the center of the Garden of Eden (as described in the Old Testament of the Bible). It's fruit is believed to bestow eternal life upon those who eat it. Alongside it stands the Tree of Knowledge, which bestows knowledge and with it the knowledge of good and evil. The Tree of Life is often portrayed as an inverted tree with it's roots up in the heavens, with only it's branches reaching the Earth. The Tree of Life is also referenced in Judaic mystical ideology in the form of the Kabbalah (a doctrine of esoteric knowledge concerning God). Here the tree is more well known as the Tree of Sephiroth, and is represented by ten Sephirah (the ten 'enumerations' or 'emanations' of God), each connected by a total of 22 paths. The Tree of Sephiroth is organized into three distinct columns. The center column is associated with the air element and neutrality, balancing the other two columns. The right column (the Pillar of Mercy) is associated with the fire element and the male aspect. The left column is associated with the water element and the female aspect. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Paranormal